1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery units equipped with a plurality of battery cells and a control board having a voltage detection circuit, in which electrode terminals of the battery cells are electrically connected to the voltage detection circuit through metal conductive members or lines capable of transmitting a voltage potential of the battery cells, and the voltage detection circuit detects a voltage of the battery cells through the conductive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique regarding a conventional battery unit, for example, disclosed in Japanese patent laid open publication NO. JP 2009-59663. The conventional battery unit has battery units, bus bars and a control board on which a voltage control device is formed. The voltage control device has a voltage detection circuit. The conventional battery unit has a structure in which adjacent battery cells are electrically connected to the corresponding bus bar, and the detection terminal is electrically connected to the corresponding bus bar. The voltage detection circuit in the voltage detection device detects a state of charge of each of the battery units through the detection terminal connected to the corresponding bus bar.
The voltage control device having the voltage detection circuit is electrically connected to the detection terminals through a conductive circuit substrate.
However, the structure of the conventional battery unit previously described is required to use one or more signal transmission components formed on a dedicated conductive circuit substrate through which information regarding a voltage potential of each of the battery cells is transmitted to the voltage detection circuit formed on the control board. To use such independent signal transmission components in the battery unit increases the total number of components and introduces a complicated structure.